Cubic Metric (CM) is a characteristic of a signal produced by a transmitter. Transmitters use CM, for example, for setting the transmitter output power to match a given signal. The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) defines CM for Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) systems in a Technical Specification entitled “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; User Equipment (UE) Radio Transmission and Reception (FDD) (Release 9),” TS 25.101, version 9.2.0, December, 2009, section 6.2.2, which is incorporated herein by reference. In particular, the specification defines the Maximum Power Reduction (MPR) of a User Equipment (UE) transmitter as a function of the signal CM.
The use of tables for setting the MPR in WCDMA transmitters is described, for example, in “Transmitter Maximum Power Reduction with HS-DPCCH and E-DCH Channels,” Document R4-051174, 3GPP TSG-RAN Working Group 4 Meeting, Seoul, South Korea, Nov. 7-11, 2005, which is incorporated herein by reference. Setting of MPR based on CM is also addressed in “UE E-TFC and MPR,” Document R4-050333, 3GPP TSG-RAN meeting, Athens, Greece, May 9-13, 2005, which is incorporated herein by reference. Certain aspects of CM for High-Order Modulation (HOM) are addressed in “Higher Order Modulations in HSPA Uplink—Practical Considerations,” Document R1-063040, 3GPP TSG-RAN meeting, Riga, Latvia, Nov. 6-10, 2006, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.